The Love of the Unloved
by toomuchfandom
Summary: A 75 year old Jarod writes a letter to Miss Parker as an update on his life. Mention of character death. SLASH JarodAngelo


Title: The love of the unloved

Writer: WillowBarby

Genre: Future/Slash/Mention of Character Death (hence future)

Pairing: Jarod/Angelo (The Pretender)

Summary: A 75 year old Jarod writes a letter to Miss Parker as an update on his life and reveals a secret

Author's Note: I'm Dutch. This story is un beta-ed because I wrote it at work and it's too short.

Disclaimer: The Pretender doesn't belong to me, I don't make any money from this either (too bad)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Parker,

Fooling people, I was good at that. Pretending to be someone else, was what I did.

My mentor, who had held me captive for 30 years, thought he knew me but he didn't. Sydney had been like a father to me and he tried to be that way ever since I escaped from the Centre. Sydney even thought that when I met Zoë that I had never felt love before, experienced it, tasted it.

I had escaped the Centre for myself, to find my parents. But I left my heart behind. My sweet Angelo.

Angelo was more than my best friend, he was my lover, and you can say that I'm a crazy old fool because Angelo, being the Empath, seemed to have no emotions of his own but by the gods you should have seen his face every time he came, it was like you were staring in the face of an angel.

And I know that you're probably disgusted by this, and I know you wonder where we expressed our love for each other since I was monitored almost 24 hours a day. Yes, Miss Parker, I say almost because when I was in my late teens – that was when Angelo and I started to look at each other differently – up into my early thirties, I still ventured the air ducts to be with Angelo. He had a whole empty space where he hid a lot of information usually (but when I was there I couldn't find anything on my family or your mother which I found odd as I had always thought he had that kind of information) and he cleaned it up when he knew that I was coming to him. Angelo didn't needed me to talk, he always knew. I figured he knew me better than Sydney did. I didn't need him to talk either, his eyes said enough. And yes, I often wondered if his feelings for me were only a reflection of my own because no one really knew him or knew how his empathic ability really worked. I often wondered if I was selfish for taking advantage of him only to satisfy my own curiosity and/or sexual needs. I asked Sydney once how I could shield my mind off from Angelo because I thought that he was in my head all the time (this was after the drug incident, I had every reason to be scared or paranoid even though I wasn't) and I avoided Angelo as much as I could. I even avoided of thinking about him for a week. On the 8th day, Angelo sneaked into my space, surprising me with a red rose he'd probably stolen from your room. "No love anymore, Jarod?" he asked me with so much passion in his eyes and his voice that it just broke my heart. From then on I knew that he was capable of having and experiencing his own emotions and that I wasn't using him or projecting my feelings for him on him.

I can almost hear you think… "What about Zoë? What about ME?" I love you. I remember our passionate nights vividly, even now when my memory is starting to crumble I still remember your face, your touch and your smile.

So why this letter after all these years? You've been chasing me half of our lives, even when the Centre had fallen, your father died along with Sydney and Angelo ran away from your custody to find me, you continued to chase me until you were too old to do so. See this as your reward, and as a short update.

I'm 75 years old Miss Parker, and I buried my lover 2 days ago on a grassy mountain side here in Charleston. Angelo died a few days ago in his sleep and didn't suffer. And now, I am alone. I thought you'd like to know that I'm still here and that I'll be okay.

Don't bother to come over here and try to shoot me. It has no use, the Centre is gone and you're too old to have a steady shot, you'll only make me suffer.

Until we meet again,

Love,

Jarod.


End file.
